One Little Lie
by elizabeth567
Summary: Everyone knows how Sonny and Chad's relationship is complicated, but now it has gotten a little to complicated. When Chad's jealousy get's in the way of a new romance, will Sonny ever be able to forgive him for the lie he told?
1. Stating the Facts

CPOV

I walked right into the set of _So Random_. I caught a glimpse of myself in the window. "Well don't you look good today," I said to my reflection with a reassuring smile.

"Well isn't someone a little caught up in themselves, not that it surprises me or anything," a voice said behind me. I saw brown hair and deep brown eyes next to my reflection in the window. A small smile crept onto my face. I turned around and met her eyes.

"How can I expect my fans to adore my looks if I can't adore them myself?" I questioned.

"Whatever Chad, why are you here anyway," Sonny asked me. Her voice was firm.

"I can be wherever I want, I'm Chad Dylan Copper," I said and smiled.

"No you can't, were rehearsing soon. Why don't you just go back to _Mackenzie Falls_ and talk about how good your show is or something?"

"No can do, it's the annual _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ national holiday. We all take a break to honor what great and talented actors we are," Sonny looked at me with an unimpressed expression. She did look cute today, her hair, and her outfit- wait! What am I thinking?

"I honestly don't think there would be a holiday to honor _your_ acting."

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" Her face reddened, I couldn't tell if she was mad, or blushing. Why would she be blushing?

"Ok you can stay here but stay out of sight when we are rehearsing," she said in a flat tone.

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good," and with that she walked out of the room.

* * *

SPOV

I walked into my dressing room with a "Chad Dylan Copper is such a jerk" look on my face. "Awh, Chad problems again sweetie?" Tawni asked while staring at her reflection.

"Chad is such a self centered jerk!" I yelled pacing around the room.

"Yes, it must be hard to _like_ a guy like him," she said brushing her hair over and over again.

"Well-what! I don't like Chad!"

"Oh please Sonny," Tawni said spinning her chair around to meet my eyes. "You talk about him like 24-7, even when you're mad at him you always end up talking to him again and your voice always gets all high pitched when you talk about him. That's only stating a few of the reasons that lead me to believe you like Chad."

"My voice doesn't get high pitched when I talk about Chad," I said in a squeaky voice. "Chad and I are just friends- where not even friends! I would never-" she was interrupted by footsteps coming through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your teen scene or whatever, but I got mail for you," Chad said.

"Why are you delivering the mail?" I asked almost yelling at him.

"Whoa Sonny calm down, the mail guy Jeff, or whatever his name is asked me to deliver these to you for 10 bucks," he said holding the money up and smiling. His smile made my anger melt a little. He is kind of cute- what am I thinking?

"Wait why would he ask you to deliver his mail for 10 dollars?"

"I know should have got more money right? He said something about his car being towed or whatever. Anyway Chad Dylan Copper's got to go, peace out suck-_ahs,_" he said and walked out of the room.


	2. Strong Words

SPOV

Tawni and I were still arguing when we got to the prop house. "I don't get what you see in that guy," Tawni said.

"What guy?"Nico asked putting the video Grady and him were playing on pause.

"Chad Dylan Copper," Tawni said with a smile. Nico started walking around thinking.

"Oh, Sonny's crushing on Chip Drama Pants?" he said not sounding surprised.

"She's what?" Grady said almost choking on the popcorn he was eating.

"I am not, I would never date Chad!" I yelled.

CPOV

I walked by the prop room of _So Random_ on my way home. I heard yelling so I waited outside the door to see if I would hear anything worth putting on my blog. I heard a girl yell "What are you talking about? I _hate_ Chad Dylan Copper!" Harsh! I decided to go in and clear my name thinking Tawni or whatever her name is, was talking about me. Then I heard the girl's voice again. "I don't like him!" Wait that wasn't Tawni's voice, it was Sonny's. I mean I knew are relationship was… complicated, but I didn't think she hated me.

She stormed out of the room and looked right at me.

SPOV

"You- You heard that?" I stuttered. Oh my gosh! Why did Chad have to be there? What was he doing standing around the prop room anyway?

"Um no, but why don't you tell me, see if you can jog my memory," he said. Maybe he didn't hear me? He had a surprised look on his face and in a way he looked kind of hurt. He heard me, but why did he say he didn't? This would have been the perfect opportunity to yell at me. Before I could say anything he said "Well I would just _love_ to hang around Chuckle City, but I have to get back to _Mackenzie Falls_."

"I thought you said it was a holiday today?" I pointed out.

"It is, but a true actors work is never done," he said with a small smile. "See you Sonny." I have never felt like such a jerk in my whole life.


	3. Tony Blake

SPOV

Tawni and I walked into the cafeteria. I was slow paced next to her. She seemed more jumpy than usual. "Ah Sonny, you have finally established the facts that Chad Dylan Copper is not supposed to associate with us," she said with an encouraging smile. I didn't say anything and sat down at the table. Tawni spotted an issue of Tween Weekly laying in front of me opened to a quiz. "Well, there is never not a time to see how perfect I am." She scoped up the quiz and her smile faded. "It's a dating questionnaire and already filled out." She closed the issue of Tween Weekly and set it down on the table with a huff.

"It's Chad's."

"The magazine, how do you know?" She studied the magazine looking for a name.

"Who else would read a magazine with Chad's face on it?" I said pointing the oversized picture of Chad's head on the front. Tawni's eyes grew wide as she read the headline.

"What-what is it?" She handed it to me.** Mackenzie Falls Searching For New Co-star** was printed at the top. "New co-star?"

"All the parts are co-star. There is not one small part in _Mackenzie Falls_. Why do you think they all have such big heads?" She emphasized her point by pointing to the picture of Chad's head. We both laughed until the magazine was snatched out of her hand.

"What are you doing with this?" A voice behind me demanded. I turned around to see Chad's blue eyes glare down at us.

"We uh well-" Tawni said unsure of how to explain it.

"You better not have been looking at my dating questionnaire!" he said almost yelling. His eyes softened and he looked kind of scared. "Did you read it?" By this time his eyes were back to pools of blue and made me feel sorry for even looking at the magazine.

"No we didn't read it," I said. My voice was soft hoping he would believe what I just said.

"Then what were you laughing at?" he asked.

"Your big head- I mean nothing," I said blushing. He let out a little chuckle.

"Ok just don't mess with Chad Dylan Coppers magazine again?" It sounding like he was asking more that telling.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, were so good," Chad said with a small smile on his face. I was caught up in the moment when someone behind Chad distracted me.

* * *

CPOV

Sonny and I were having one of are "moments" when I noticed she was looking around me. I turned around to see Tony Blake standing by the door. "Oh great," I mumbled.

"Hey Chad, you know all the girls at _Mackenzie Falls_ are having a spa day, so I came over here to ask one of these ladies if they wanted to rehearse lines with me," Tony said when he came over. "Hey, I'm Tony Blake, the new co-star in _Mackenzie Falls_." He flashed them a smile. Both girls looked at each other and giggled. Hey why don't they do that when I talk to them, I'm Chad Dylan Copper.

"Hey, well Tony I need to rehearse with someone too," I said and smiled.

"Ok, but I get the cute one."

"Me!" Tawni said with a smile. She wasn't even asking, just assuming.

"Uhm, I was talking about the brunette, but you're mighty cute too," Tony smiled at Tawni. It looked like he was begging for her to forgive him and that brunette has a name… It's Sonny!

"Wouldn't you much rather rehearse with Tawni?" I asked. I looked over at Sonny and she had a puzzled look on her face. "I need to talk to you over there." I walked over to the doorway. Tony followed me. "You see." I knew I was going to regret this. "Sonny and I-"

"Sonny, what a cute name," he said and looked over at her.

"Yeah it is," I caught her looking at me and smiled. "Sonny and I- Sonny and I are dating."


	4. Another Lie

**I just want to say thanks to the people that left me reviews.=]**

* * *

CPOV

"Oh, well I don't want to get between you guys, so I will ask the blonde to rehearse with me," Tony said.

"Ok thanks," I said. What had I done?

* * *

SPOV

"I wonder what they're talking about," I said looking over at Chad and Tony. Tony was cute, I mean not as cute as Chad, but cute-not that Chad is cute or anything.

"You know Chad, he probably saw a girl out the window or something," she said looking into her portable mirror.

"You don't think it's kind of weird that he didn't want Tony to rehearse with me?"

"Maybe he's jealous," Tawni said putting her mirror away. She was now interested in the topic.

"Chad's not jealous, why would he be jealous of Tony?"

"Uh, because he likes you," she said acting like it was obvious. Chad and Tony returned to the table.

"Tawni, how would you like to rehearse with me?" Tony asked with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Yeah sure, I knew you would pick the _right_ girl in the end," Tawni said getting up and walking out of the room with Tony.

"I guess were rehearsing together than," Chad said smiling and looking relived.

"Who says I want to rehearse with you?" I asked.

"Doesn't everyone want to rehearse with me, Chad Dylan Copper?" He flashed a smile at me like I was about to take his picture.

"Ok, I will rehearse with you." I said looking away from his smile.

"Good," Chad said.

When we got to Chad's dressing room I have to say I was impressed. Everything seemed coordinated. The lamp shade even matched the pattern of the pillows on the couch. I sat down on the couch and Chad handed me a script.

* * *

CPOV

I sat down on the couch and looked down at the scrip. The next show we were filming was called **A Lie at the Falls**. Oh boy. I scanned through the story quickly finding out that the main plot was that Mackenzie had lied to Portlyn about going out with another girl.

"Ready?" I asked. Sonny looked up from her script and smiled.

"Yep," she said.

"Portlyn, I am sorry to say, but there is another girl in my life, not just you," I said holding Sonny's hand.

"Mackenzie, I thought the most important thing's in your life was me and the falls," Sonny said putting more drama into the lines than needed, but it was cute-in a way.

"I have lied to you Sonny-I mean Portlyn." Chad Dylan Copper never messes up on names, what was wrong with me.

"I thought we had something special?" By this time she was holding my hand too.

"I did too. I need to tell you the truth- I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore." I was this close to telling Sonny that I told Tony we were dating.

"You don't have to lie- wait your line wasn't in the script."

"I know, I will ask one of the other girls to rehearse tomorrow." I looked at my feet.

"Why, am I bad at acting out a drama?" I looked into her eyes, they weren't happy like usual.

"It's not you. I just don't feel like acting right now."

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I smiled. She is the one that usually asks me that.

"Why do you care that Tony wanted to rehearse with me?" That question surprised me.

"I don't," I said. I looked back at my feet, I couldn't face her eyes.

"You can tell me," she said. I noticed she was still holding my hand and smiled. "Oh, sorry." She let go of my hand. My hand felt empty without hers.

"Well, um-Tony is known to hurt girls." What-why did I just say that.

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Why did you tell him to ask Tawni to rehearse with him then?"

"Tawni is good dealing with these types of guys, remember James?"

"She delt with him after he broke up with her, I'm going to go tell her."

"No don't!" I yelled, but she was already out of the room. I put my head in my hands. Not again.


	5. Girlfriend

CPOV

I ran through the halls at top speed. "Sonny, wait!" I called out. Apparently I went the wrong way, because I ran into the Mayors of Chuckle City, Nico and Grady. "Hey have you guys seen Sonny?" I asked.

"Uh, no why?" Nico said looking at me suspiciously.

"I, uh, need to tell her something," I said.

"Tell her what?" Grady asked looking just as suspicious as Nico.

"Chad Dylan Copper doesn't need to tell you and-" I was cut of by a voice coming from behind me.

"Hey guys," Tawni said. I have never been more happy to see her in my life. "What are you doing?"

"Chad's looking for Sonny," Grady said.

"Oh, you're looking for your _girlfriend_," Tony said elbowing me in my side. Where did he come from?

"Girlfriend?" all three of the randoms said at the same time.

"Wait, Sonny didn't tell you?" Tony said.

"No," Tawni said. "How could this happen, I thought we raised her better."

"I know, it's bad enough she is going out with Chip Drama Pants, now we find out she didn't even tell us," Nico said.

"I thought we had a better relationship than that, who knows what else she hasn't told us. She could be an actress on _Mackenzie Falls_," Grady said. Tawni and Nico gasped.

"Now you better tell us everything Chad Dylan Copper!" Tawni yelled at me.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I said.

"Oh yes you do," Nico said. Nico and Grady took a step closer to me.

"We were keeping it a secret," I said. I was back up against the wall as they all stared at me with disapproving looks.

"Then why did you tell me?" Tony said.

"Um, because, I trust you?" I said it as more of a question than an answer. Come on your, Chad Dylan Copper, you can give a better answer than that. "You being the new co-star on _Mackenzie Falls_, I thought that telling you a secret would help you feel more welcome." They looked at each other, they bought it yes!

"Well where going to go make Sonny tell us everything," Nico said.

"No wait, this seems so unlike Sonny. Let's give her another chance to tell us," Grady said.

"Fine let's go," Tawni said grabbing Tony's hand and walking down the hall. Nico and Grady followed.

"Wait up," I said running after them. By the time they made it through the last door I went to open it and found out it was looked. "Hey open up, do you know who I am? I'm Chad Dylan Copper!" This was not good.

* * *

**I'll get the next chapter up soon and I'll make it longer than this one.=]**


	6. Stupid Heart

SPOV

I ran through the hallways as fast as I could. Why didn't Chad want me to tell Tawni? The hallways seemed surprisingly empty. I ran into the mail guy. "Have you seen Tawni?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah I saw her running towards her dressing room," he said.

"Ok thanks," I said running to the dressing room.

"Tawni! Tawni?" I asked looking around our dressing room. I heard feet coming up the hall from the hall. I turned to the door to see Tawni and Tony linking arms and walking towards me. Nico and Grady came in behind her.

"Oh Sonny, I hope you find a _guy_ like Tony one day," Tawni said looking up and Tony. She emphasized the word guy.

"Oh, I hope I won't," I said glaring at him.

"What do you mean Sonny?" Chad busted into the room looking out of breath.

"Uh, hey Sonny, how is it going," Chad said leaning against the door.

"What, Chad?" I said. What was going on? He looked at me with apologetic eyes. What did he do now?

"Yeah Chad, Chad Dylan Copper, that name ring a bell?" Nico said walking in a circle around me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"You know exactly what we're talking about Mrs. Chad Dylan Copper?"

* * *

CPOV

Sonny looked more confused than I have ever seen. Well she does have a reason for that. She looked at all the faces in the room trying to find if she was the only on that wasn't in on this secret. Her eyes stopped on me. "Chad?" she said. "Do you know what's going on here?" I looked away, _stupid brown eyes, stupid shiny hair, stupid-_ I looked up at her. She was waiting for me to answer her question. This time I was talking to myself. _Stupid heart_.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. The next one will be, because there is alot going on. Thanks for the reviews.=]**


	7. I Would Never Hurt You

CPOV

The faces around me glared at me, including Sonny's. No way was I going to explain this in front of the randoms. "Sonny, let's go for a walk," I said grabbing her hand. She flung my hand down. I was shocked.

"No, I want you to tell me what's going on!" she yelled glaring at me.

"Sonny I-" Nico cut me off.

"Let's go," Nico said walking out of the room.

"What, no!" Tawni protested! Nico grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. The others followed. Sonny watched them walk out of the room and then fixed her gaze back on me.

"I lied," I said, it was all I could manage to say.

"This better not be from one of you stupid _Mackenzie Falls_ scripts," she said.

"No it is not- and the _Mackenzie Falls_ scripts are not stupid," I protested. She said nothing and just stared at me so I continued. "Besides, I didn't lie to you. I lied to Tony, and everyone else."

"About what?" Her face showed no expression.

"About dating you…" my voice trailed off. Her expression changed dramatically, her eyes were no longer filled with confusion, but anger. I took a step back.

"You said we were dating!" Her hands were now in fists and she took a step toward me.

"I only said that because I was, I was…" I couldn't say it. Her eyes softened a little and a small smile crept onto her face.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" she said. _That pretty much sums it up_.

"Chad Dylan Copper doesn't get jealous," I said. Oh great, another lie.

"Yeah sure," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't!" The smile vanished of of her face. What did I say? Hurt swirled in her eyes.

"Did-did you just use me to impress Tony?" My heart started racing.

"Sonny, I would never-"

"Yes you would! You have lied to everyone lately, what makes me any different. Why should I believe you Chad?" Her voice had so many emotions, anger, hurt and loneliness. "Chad, I know you are a jerk, but I never thought you would use me…" Now the only emotion was hurt.

"Sonny-"

"No Chad, why don't you just put it on your blog!" she yelled. Tears were like puddles in her eyes.

"I would never hurt you." She was already out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry, this is a short chapter to. I better get my creative thoughts going so i can make a longer chapter. I'm also writeing another Sonny With A Chance Story called "Chance of A Dance" If you see it, pleese read it. It is what happened before this story. Sorry if this all is confuseing, but this is a very confuseing part in the story so I guess it goes along with it.=]**


	8. Thanks

CPOV

Standing there all alone made me realize that maybe I haven't proved myself believable. It was hard enough that I had hurt Sonny, but now she was probably going to go date Tony. I sat down on the couch and rested my face in my hands.

* * *

SPOV

Of course you end up being hurt from time to time in your life, but it's even harder when you get hurt by someone you thought you knew.

I ended up sitting in the middle of the stage. All the lights were off and I tried to guess how many people could sit in the audience.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me.

"Chad?" I asked spinning around. There stood Tony staring down at me. I looked at the ground, how could I be so stupid and think Chad would actually apologize.

"Nope, sorry it's just me," he said with a small smile. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Nope."

"So what's troubling you?" He sat down next to me and stared out into space.

"Chad." I let my hair fall into my face.

"He really likes you, you know."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Chad has a funny way of showing everything." I looked up at him. Tears filled my eyes. "He never meant to hurt you." I didn't say anything. "He was just jealous."

"Chad Dylan Copper doesn't get jealous."

"Well he might not get jealous… for anything, but you." I surprisingly blushed.

"Tony!" I heard Tawni yell.

"Well that's my cue," Tony said getting up.

"Oh and Tony," I said. He looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." I smiled.


	9. I Believe You

CPOV

How could you possibly apologize for something you didn't do and at the same time apologize for something you did out of love?

I waited in Sonny's dressing room. Ok Chad, you can do this, your Chad Dylan Copper. I paced back and forth, my fist in my mouth. Well practice makes perfect. I breathed in deeply. "Sonny, I am so, so-" I let the breath out. "Sorry."

"You should be," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sonny standing there. Her arms crossed and she looked at the floor. Emotions swirled inside me. I wanted to run up and hug her, but instead I shoved my hands in my pockets and took a step forward.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Um no, but why don't you tell me, see if you can jog my memory," she said with a hint of a smile. I took another step closer.

* * *

SPOV

Chad stood in front of me with an expression on his face I had never seen before. "Sonny, I'm so sorry," he said again. He looked at the ground and then turned away. "I, I just didn't want you to be with Tony."

"Why not?" I looked at him and he met my eyes. He took another deep breath.

"I was- jealous…" He looked back at the floor.

"I thought Chad Dylan Copper doesn't get jealous?"

"I usually don't, but when I saw him talking to you, I-I didn't want him anywhere near you." He took a step toward me and grabbed my hand. "Sonny, I like you a lot and no I'm not acting. This is the truth. I promise."

* * *

CPOV

"I believe you," she said. A smile appeared on her face. "How about we hang out tonight?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" Then she looked up and her lips lightly touched mine.

"Oh, were so good."


	10. Authors Note

**I don't know if I should continue this story or not, so please give me your opinions. Thanks.=]**


	11. Authors Note 2

**Ok, I have decided that I am going to continue this story, but I am going to wait for inspiration. I think it's going to be about Sonny going to Chad's family reunion and-wait I've already said too much. Thanks for reading it so far. =]**


	12. Family Reunion

SPOV

I don't really know what Chad and I are, I mean yeah we kissed and yeah he likes me, but he didn't really ever ask me out. So here we are walking down the hallway, holding hands and both of us smiling. "Sonny, can I ask you a question?" Chad asked. My smile widened._ Here it is, he is going to ask me out._

"Sure," I said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to my family reunion with me."

"Why, yes I-what?"

"The Cooper family reunion. It's Saturday." I looked at the floor.

"Oh, yeah, I would like to go." He looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" I looked over at him, his blue eyes shined with concern. _I wonder how I could ever have been mad at him before._ He caught his reflection in a window and smiled. _Oh yeah, that's why._

"I'm fine." I faked a smile and he put his arm around me. He walked me back to my dressing room in silence. When we got to the doorway, he kissed me on my forehead. I tried to smile again, but I couldn't even manage that. I walked in the room leaving a confused Chad standing in the hallway. I finally heard his footsteps walk away. I sat on the couch hugging a pillow. Tawni turned around from the mirror and gave me the same look as Chad.

"What's wrong," Tawni asked coming to sit by me.

"Chad," I mumbled.

"I thought we were past you and Chad getting mad at each other."_ I did too._

"Chad's not mad at me, I'm just mad at him."

"Why?"

"He is being a self centered jerk." Tawni looked shocked.

"Wow, you haven't said that in a while."

"I know." I felt tears build in my eyes.

"How is he being a self centered jerk?"

"He won't ask me out." Tawni looked like she was about to laugh.

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it!" I glared at her.

"Sonny, that's not really something to get mad over." My eyes softened.

"I know, I guess I'm just disappointed. I thought he was going to ask me out when he said he had a question." I took a deep breath.

"What did he ask you?"

"If I wanted to go to his family reunion with him."

"Well that's kind of a date."

"Yeah it is." A smile spread across my face.

"Well than what are you so mad about? You have to still pick out a outfit." _Leave it to Tawni to worry about my outfit._

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you like it. =]**


End file.
